japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Pan
Pan (パン) is a main character in the Dragon Ball manga and the animes Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. She is the granddaughter of the main character of the Dragon Ball series, Son Goku. Pan's heritage is primarily Human, being the offspring of the Saiyan-Human hybrid Son Gohan and the Human Videl, thus making her 1/4 Saiyan. Background Personality Appearance Abilities Flight The user manipulates ki to push off the ground and fly. This is very common among the Z Fighters and many villains. Ki Blast A simple bolt of energy launched at the opponent. Pan's version is yellow. Kamehameha The legendary energy wave invented by the great Master Roshi, launches a very powerful, whitish-blue blast at the opponent. Pan first attempts to do so on the planet M-2, and then again in conjunction with Goku and Trunks to destroy General Rilldo. Also used by her with Goku to defeat Haze Shenron. After she uses this technique to destroy Oceanus Shenron, Goku states this was the first time she ever performed it on her own successfully. She uses a yellow version named Atomic Side Blitz in Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout. Gill Missile One of Pan's attacks in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Pan attacks the opponent and Giru appears and fires a missile at the enemy. Maiden's Rage When angered by an enemy, Pan forms a ki orb on each hand and then combines them to unleash a huge ki blast. She first used this technique to destroy Natt of Sigma Force Cannon. She also used this attack when angered by Great Ape Baby but to no avail. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (she uses a series of slaps before the energy wave). Also used in Final Bout. Maiden's Burst An Exploding Wave technique. Pan used this during her match against a giant in the 31st World Martial Arts Tournament. Masenko An energy attack passed down from her father Gohan, who was taught the technique to him by Piccolo. Pan's version is red and orange. Reliable Friend Pan charges yellowish-orange energy spheres in both of her hands in fashion similar to her Maiden's Rage energy wave and fires several powerful energy blasts at a very rapid rate. It is Pan's ultimate attack in Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. Afterimage Strike A technique that allows one to move at high speeds and appear to disappear and reappear. One of her Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Saiyan Soul A Power Up that is one of her Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Dragon Ball Z (Anime) Kid Buu an Uub arc Before even being born, Pan helps her grandfather Goku from inside her mother when he needed the power of six pure-hearted Saiyans to reach the Super Saiyan God form and battle the God of Destruction Beerus. Goku turns into a Super Saiyan God but soon he reverts back to his regular Super Saiyan form due to the form's time limit. However, he learns the form's godlike feeling, which allows him to use Super Saiyan God's power against Beerus. Born in Age 779 (Age 780 in the English Version only), Pan is shown in Dragon Ball Z at the age of five (four in the English version). In her infancy, she spent a lot of time with Goku, so she trained a lot. When she was 4 years old, she was already regularly flying around the world, and attempting to beat her best times. Though very young, she is well trained by Goku, as she effortlessly defeats Wild Tiger, a large, muscular man, with just two punches that knock him straight into a wall during the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament. On the closing scenes of the Dragon Ball Z anime, she is fighting Goten and appears to have won (Due to Goten allowing her to win) as Trunks holds her hand up in victory (this was not an official match, as indicated by the "Canceled" sign above the outside of the arena, the concept that the crowd was departing and Trunks being referee). Dragon Ball GT (Anime) The Black Star Dragon Ball arc Baby arc Super 17 arc The Shadow Dragon arc Film Appearances Dragon Ball GT Special Video Games Pan has been playable in several video games: Quotes Relationships Knownable Relatives *Son Gohan (Father) *Videl (Mother) *Son Goten (Uncle) *Son Goku/Kakarotto (Paternal Grandfather) *Chi-Chi (Paternal Grandmother) *OX King (Paternal Great Grandfather) *Grandpa Son Gohan (Adopted Great Great Grandfather) *Bardock (Paternal Great Grandfather) *Gino (Paternal Grandmother/dead) *Raditz (Parternal Granduncle/dead) *Mr.Satan (Maternal Grandfather) *Videl's Mother (Maternal Grandmother) *Chi-Chi's Mother (Paternal Great Grandmother) *Son Goku Jr./Kakarotto Jr. (Grandson) Trivia *There is a major inconsistency regarding Pan's age between the original dub and the FUNimation Dub: she is stated to be 5 in the original, while she is said to be 4 in the FUNimation dub. Various guides state the GT series took place five years after the end of Z, making Pan 10 and later 11 at the end. However, the FUNimation dub states it takes place ten years after, so Pan would be 14 and then 15 at the end of Dragon Ball GT. *In the original Japanese subtitled version of the FUNimation DVD, Goku Jr. is said to be Pan's great-great grandson, instead of her grandson. Since Pan would have been 104 when he was born, this would make much more sense considering the huge age gap between the two, giving more room for the other generations. This also decreases the Saiyan blood in him, though, he is still able to transform despite the fact. Another strange fact is that while Pan lacks the Son surname that all her paternal relatives (except Chi-Chi) possess, her great-grandson is referred to as Son Goku Jr., which is not possible (even if Pan did use the surname, after all), as that would mean whichever parent that Goku Jr. inherited his last name from would have inherited it from Pan, who would be their mother. It is however possible that they merely stuck the surname to the boy for his similarity to his ancestor. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Yuko Minaguchi *'English : Susan Huber (DBZ), 'Elise Baughman (DBGT - Present),Kate Bristol (Young in DBGT Flashbacks) all information on Pan came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Pan Gallery